The Pharmacist
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: It was a surprise to Natsume Hyuuga when his girlfriend called him one day and blurted out something that he didn't expect she would anticipate even in his wildest dreams xD "I WANT US TO MAKE LOVE, OKAY?" NaMi. Humor fic. NO LEMON!


**Disclaimer: **I own it, in my dreams xD

**Summary: **It was a shocked to Natsume Hyuuga when his girlfriend called him one day and blurted out something that he didn't expect she would anticipate even in his wildest dreams xD "I WANT US TO MAKE LOVE, OKAY?" NaMi. Humor fic. NO LEMON!

**Author's note: **Just a random fanfic from me which is inspired by a quote that I had read on the internet yesterday :) And since we don't have class today since our newly-elect president would be having his so-called inauguration, I thought of making a fic for all of you. And I hope you would like it :)

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga quickly sat up from his bed and hastily grabbed his cellphone on the table, checking who the caller is. He raised his perfect eyebrow before flipping his phone open and placing it against his ears, waiting for the person in the other line to speak. It was a matter of few seconds when the caller spoke.

"Hello. Natsume?"

It was none other than his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura.

"What is it, Polka? What's with the sudden call?" Natsume asked his girlfriend, his voice cold. But if you know him well, you could notice the gentleness and affection in his voice.

"Nothing," Mikan said. "Are you free on Friday?"

"Yeah. Why?" Natsume asked.

"Well, I just wanted to invite you to come into our house and meet my family. They said they wanted to meet you," Mikan paused. "Is that fine with you?"

Natsume paused for a while, thinking if he's already ready to meet his girlfriend's parents. Meeting your girl's parents means something very deep. It means that the two of them are really serious with their relationship. She had been his girlfriend since middle school and he was sure that he loves her with all his heart, and he knew too, that Mikan feels the same. So, meeting Mikan's parents is fine. And it only means that, Mikan is officially his if ever his parent's agree with their relationship.

Well, it's not like he cares if they didn't.

"Sure. I'll come," Natsume said. He had been there in Mikan's house because one time, Mikan and his friends decided to have a sleepover in her house since they need to finished a group project for their biology class. He wasn't able to come near Mikan that time because he didn't want her parents to be suspicious about their relationship.

"I'm glad to hear that Natsume," Mikan said cheerfully.

"Yeah right, Polka," Natsume said, rolling his eyes while talking to Mikan on the phone. "I need to hang up now. See you on Friday."

"Um wait," Mikan stopped him from hanging up on her.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"Um, well," She paused. He waited. "since it's a special night. I want us to go out after the dinner with my family and...and...and..."

He doesn't know what she was supposed to say. And more importantly, he doesn't know why she's stuttering like that, as if she got something embarrassing to say to him. "What is it, Polkadots?"

"Ummm, you know. Since it's a special night, I...we...I..."

Natsume is already irritated as he impatiently wait for his girlfriend to continue. Why is she being shy at him all of a sudden? He is her boyfriend for God Sakes, she was not supposed to be embarass whatsoever to him. "Spill it."

"I WANT US TO MAKE LOVE, OKAY?" Mikan suddenly shouted, making Natsume winced with the sudden outburst of him. But after he realized what she had said, his eyes suddenly went wide and the irritation that he felt earlier was replaced by a complete disbelief and astonishment.

"What did you say, Polkadots? Did I heard that right? You wanted us to make love afterward?" Natsume asked dumbfounded. He never thought that Mikan would be the first one to initiate the issue of making love. Because for all those years they've been together, he had always thought that he would be the one to commence the issue of making love when the right time comes. That's why, Mikan's earlier outburst is a complete surprise to him. Where did Mikan get her kinkiness? Did she hit her head or something? Or did Imai hit her with that weird looking gun that made his Polkadots' brain turned upside down?

"Don't make me repeat myself Natsume!" He is sure that Mikan is already blushing. He smirked at the thought of her blushing face. He loves it whenever he makes Mikan blushed. Suddenly, his little perverted mind thought about Mikan's proposition earlier. He would be getting a more blushing Mikan if that happens.

He shook his head to erased the perverted scenes that are entering his mind.

"Hey Polkadots," He started huskily. "You better keep your words. I'll be waiting for Friday night. See you!"

And he hanged up.

Oh, he's really looking forward for Friday night.

* * *

It is already Thursday and Natsume is already excited for tomorrow night. It's not because he can finally do the nasty to Mikan but because he can already mark Mikan as his and exclusively his. No one can get her away from him anymore.

But Natsume is also worried. It was his first time and he doesn't know what he was supposed to do first. Sure he has read articles about making love and he used to watch X-rated movies but for him, those knowledge are not enough to make their first time memorable and wonderful.

But nevertheless, he is ecstatic. He shook those thoughts away and went to the nearest pharmacy around his residence to buy some protections, more specifically, a condom.

He carefully went inside the pharmacy and was gritted by a silver-haired guy. He is tall and lean and from the looks of it, Natsume could guess that he is only around his late 30's.

He slowly made his way towards the smiling and cheerful man.

"What can I do for you, young man?" The guy asked him. He gulped first before he answered the question.

"I..." he breathed in. "I need condoms."

The guy looked at him surprise but immediately smiled. "Ah. I see. Your first time?"

"How did you know?" Natsume asked suspiciously.

"You were nervous and stuttering. If this isn't your first time, you would have straightly answered me immediately," The man said nicely. "How many? Will it come in packs of 3, 9 or 12?"

Natsume smirked. "I'll be having dinner at her place and we're going out afterward. And I think I'm gonna be lucky and once she had me, I'll make sure that she won't be able to get enough so better make it a 12," Natsume said confidently and the man laughed.

The man left him for a while and when he got back, he already have with him that thing he needed.

Natsume handed him the money. "Thanks."

"Enjoy your first time, young man!" The man said happily.

Natsume nodded and raised his hand for a dismissive wave before happily walking out of the pharmacy.

* * *

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

Natsume Hyuuga fixed his clothes and hair first before deciding to hit the door bell. He heard a very familiar voice yelling 'Coming!'. His brown-haired girlfriend, Mikan Sakura, opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Natsume!" Mikan threw herself at him and gave him a big hug. "I missed you!"

He hugged the girl back and smiled to himself a little. "I know."

"Come inside now, mom and dad is waiting for you! Be sure not to be arrogant, okay?" Mikan said and opened the door widely to give way for Natsume.

Natsume stepped in inside the house. "Yeah right, Polkadots."

"Come on!" She tugged his hand and pulled her but Natsume pulled her back and whispered something at her eyes that made her blushed.

"Don't forget about later tonight, Polkadots," Natsume said. "Because I'm really excited about it. Don't you dare back out from your words."

"W-whatever Natsume!" Mikan said.

Mikan lead her to the dining room where two adults are currently sitting comfortably on the dining set, waiting patiently for what he guess is them. The woman who is exactly the replica of the girl holding his hand was sitting across a silver-haired man, who is sitting at the center. The man's back is the only thing that Natsume could only see.

He was pulled again by Mikan to go near the dining table and Natsume could already feel his breath being taken away from him as he cam face to face with the guy.

"Mom, dad, this is Natsume," Mikan introduced. "Natsume, this is my mom and dad!"

Natsume gulped as he bowed his head for respect, trying not to let Mikan feel his uneasiness.

"Sit down, you two," He heard the man said and Natsume almost felt the hairs on his nape stand because of the coldness and hardness he noticed on the man's voice.

They carefully sat down.

"How about you do the prayer, Natsume?" He heard the man said again.

He gulped and bowed his head and started to say a prayer. It was just a short prayer but he had said it over over again for at least 10 minutes. He could feel the man's gaze at him as he continue to say his little prayer for umpteenth time.

Mikan being hungry already, sneakily leaned down at her boyfriend and whispered, "You didn't tell me that you're a religious person, Natsume."

Natsume leaned back, turning his head to looked at her girlfriend's face, his head still bowed down as he says, "You didn't tell me either that you're dad is a pharmacist, Polkadots."

Oh, they are so much in trouble.

* * *

**Author's note: **Finally done :) Please review. Thank you very much for the support :)

**`Cute-chan :)**


End file.
